Codes of Conduct
by Helena Fallon
Summary: As Star Fleet Officers, Kirk, Spock and McCoy, were used to the clash of cultures that could occur as they went about their work... but they did not expect to be faced with a difficult situation when a new officer joins the crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Codes of Conduct: Chapter 1**

By Helena Fallon

**This is a story that I wrote in September 1982 and recently rediscovered while having a massive clear out of my house and promised a friend that I would post it for a wider audience.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright rules were intended to be broken but as a work of fanfiction I have borrowed a few characters to play with some of my own.**

" Lieutenant Commander Sydel reporting for duty, Sir," announced the tall, black haired and dark eyed woman. Her hair surprised him because it was cut short in an unfussy style so unlike the other Vulcan women he'd met over the years. The Captain also noted that she did not use the customary 'T' before her given name.

Captain Kirk appraised the immaculate officer before him in his office. She was no fragile looking beauty like the women who worked in the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps and were often the only the representatives of Vulcan womanhood that most humans met. It was an observation that Kirk and McCoy had spoken of in private and they wickedly agreed that those women were probably specially chosen for the Diplomatic Corps to distract alien diplomats, who were so used to the emotionless and intense characteristics of the Diplomatic Corps' men. But this woman was no distracter; the uniform and manner implied a no- nonsense serious approach to her duties. 'Just like a female Spock,' Kirk thought.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander, please sit down," he invited and wondered apprehensively about the many questions he would like to ask but suspected Vulcan reserve would stonewall his human curiosity.

"I hope that you are settled in. The temporary placement order you arrived under led to some hasty re-organisation of quarters," he paused trying to assess her reaction. She was a model of impassivity; her eyes were those of a watcher. Kirk thought that they were disconcerting like the Japanese women in archaic photographs who stared into the camera but you were not allowed to know them, although you sensed they knew you to your very soul.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied but gave no impression that she wished to expand further upon the subject of her sudden arrival.

Kirk continued, "You will work as Commander Spock's deputy and will have special responsibility for the co-ordination of ecological data. Well," he smiled but didn't expect her to respond to his charm. "I think that will be all for now, Lieutenant Commander, I'm sure that you would like to go to the science department to meet your colleagues and begin to work your shift as soon as possible, dismissed."

The officer gave a respectful nod of her head and silently left.

Later that day in the Officer's Mess.

"Ughhh…I forgot the sugar!" the Captain made a sour face and was about to rise but the Doctor's accusing blue orbs sank him down into his seat again.

"I'm trying to curb your sweet tooth, Jim, and you're not helping…You always get the 'sugar in my coffee' craving when one of the crew is worrying you. Who is it?"

Kirk gave McCoy a lop-sided grin; not much escaped his Bones. It could be both a gift and a curse to have the Chief Medical Officer as a friend.

Kirk sighed there was no fighting Bones when he was in this mood, "Lieutenant Commander Sydel."

"Mmm…A bit of an enigma isn't she?" the Doctor softly confided.

"What do you make of her, Bones?"

"Well now, she comes with a perfect service record, then she gets herself married and leaves. Two years later she returns to the Fleet who send her here on a temporary placement order…To us, not a predominantly Vulcan ship, Jim, why? Her husband is still alive, although she did her best to give me as little information as possible about him. I asked Spock about that."

Jim Kirk gave a look of mock surprise.

"We do occasionally communicate…All he would say was that it was unusual for a woman to separate from her husband but I'd better not probe otherwise I'd be offending Vulcan codes of conduct. When I asked him what the hell that was supposed to mean, he replied, 'All is silence in the family, Doctor,' and walked away," McCoy explained in a soft, but annoyed, tone so as not to be overheard in the mess.

Kirk sipped at his coffee and made a face once more at the bitter taste, "So it's as I suspected, the Vulcan's don't want her because of some…scandal perhaps? Or did she just have a row with her husband and decided to go away for a bit?"

McCoy looked unconvinced, "Vulcan's don't jeopardise 'the Tradition' unless it's something pretty serious. Perhaps if we're patient one, or the other, of our Vulcans will share the big secret with us."

**Three months later.**

Sydel stared engrossed in the view of the stars from the observation deck. The stars had always possessed a power over her, although it was illogical she confessed to herself, but the stars drew her to them and held their own balm. It had been a difficult day when the little mishaps of everyday living had been magnified all out of proportion. She knew why her patience was slipping; her background headache had increased in intensity over the past few days and if she was not careful the ever-watchful Dr. McCoy, or the Captain, would comment on her work.

Sydel sensed another nearby and pulled herself back from the reverie. She turned her head to the left to find Spock standing, about a metre away, patiently waiting for her attention.

"Spock, thee wanted me?" she asked in Vulcan.

"I wished to speak with thee," the tall slender senior officer replied. She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of his position and his request.

"Sydel, forgive me if I trespass upon your private life, but these past few days you have been in some psychic pain," the soft deep voice stated.

Sydel looked at him with some surprise because she had not realised that Spock had observed her difficulties.

Her fellow Vulcan began to speak again, "If it continues it may affect your efficiency as an officer, may I offer my assistance?" he asked tentatively knowing that he was treading very close to very personal matters and did not wish to insult this woman with his behaviour.

"No, no…"she replied too hurriedly and by doing so betrayed her horror at his suggestion. She saw Spock visibly withdraw into himself and felt ashamed at the thoughtless refusal. This man had cared enough to approach her, lowering his own barriers erected by Vulcan codes of conduct.

"Forgive me, Spock, you do not understand my circumstances, I cannot permit your assistance in this. I…"she stopped herself. Could she share her distress with another who was not family? Tradition preached that it was dishonourable to do so. But she had broken Tradition already. It was then that she made the decision to trust her fellow Vulcan.

"Spock, I will tell thee the truth of the matter…." she calmly began although inside she felt far from the serenity she showed to the outside world.

**A few days later...**

McCoy quietly positioned himself to observe the officer who had been showing signs of tension for the past week. She spoke a little too sharply to the Yeoman before her; only a slight change in her voice pitch but it was unmistakable to the watcher. The officer returned to the desk and the pile of data discs. Her head was propped up one arm while she read the computer screen. For a brief moment her eyes closed, the young face was etched with lines of pain, and then suddenly she was once more in control again and the evidence of her pain gone. The doctor decided to make his move.

"Lieutenant Commander Sydel, you are unwell?" he asked as he approached the desk when she was alone.

"No Doctor, I am feeling fit."

"That's not what I've observed this past week. I am ordering you to sick bay immediately your watch is over," stated the Chief Medical Officer and gave no space for negotiation in the matter.

The officer made as if to speak but she understood that determined tone.

An hour later she reported to sick bay and endured a thorough medical.

The medical was technically over and Dr. McCoy had dismissed Nurse Chapel, so that they were alone, before he turned to his patient with this statement.

"Lieutenant Commander Sydel, I'm using my medical authority," McCoy began calmly, "Now I want you to stop shelding that pain," he ordered.

Sydel looked at the Doctor with respect because this human was no fool but before she could answer him he continued.

"Look, I've got used to the methods of you Vulcans. Having a very stubborn one as the First Officer on this ship has taught me a great deal about how you can deceive some of those indicators," she saw his eyes briefly look at the panel above the bed. "Now stop shielding or do I get Spock down here to confirm my suspicions."

Sydel sighed inwardly. In the three months she had been on the Enterprise, her respect for this man's competence had soared.

"Christ woman!" he exclaimed, "What the hell is causing that kind of pain? It's not…"

"No, there is nothing physically wrong with me, Doctor. Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

Sydel followed the Chief Medical Officer into his office and watched him press the 'No Admittance' button. Spock had said that this man could be trusted if he pressed her for an explanation. She now hoped that this alien was worthy of the high regard Spock held for him.

"It is a form of psychic pain, Doctor McCoy, created by my bondmate…my husband, Bronar."

She felt his intense blue eyes lock onto her as if seeking evidence of deception on her part, but Sydel continued in a low but calm voice.

"Doctor McCoy, Vulcan's do not talk openly of mental disorders. I suppose it is because we almost worship our rationality after our violent past nearly destroyed our race. Often treatment is with the help of close family members and something to keep a secret within the family. My husband has a rare disease that leads him to suffer bouts of insanity," she said trying to keep her voice low and pacing out her speech with a measured calm. "During these bouts he can be violent. I did not know of his disability when we married, by that time it was too late, the marriage bond had been established and his instability seemed to increase…" she stopped, the memories were painful.

"In what way?" McCoy gently probed, he would have to try and find out as much as possible about this mental problem and hoped that Vulcan healers would be forthcoming over the subject. Sydel thought that his eyes had softened revealing the compassionate soul that Spock had said he hid most of the time.

Sydel paused to gather her strength and then continued.

"I had a lot of freedom being a Star Fleet officer but I chose to honour my childhood bonding. My parents had chosen carefully for my older sisters who are content and therefore I had no reason to suspect that my own marriage would not hold a similar promise. At first, I thought it was the madness of Pon Farr…Thee knows about Pon Farr?"

McCoy nodded and the Vulcan woman continued her story.

"However Pon Farr, I have since discovered, only exacerbates the symptoms and the sufferers condition continues, in acute cases, to deteriorate from this time. Bronar became very jealous of my work… I had taken a post at the Science Academy but he didn't like me out of his sight. I could not tolerate his possessiveness; it was oppressive after my former life. I tried to re-assert myself again but this only brought on a severe bout of the madness. He locked me up in our country house for seven weeks until I became more submissive to his attentions.

I approached Bronar's family concerning his instability and they merely admitted that he had had these bouts of possessiveness as a child, but the illness had not occurred in a severe form in their family for several generations. They thought that a bonded wife would give him the stability he needed. To be fair, often this is the case in mild presentations of the illness and in their family history this had been the 'stability cure' for those afflicted with this disease. You understand, Doctor, they thought I would be able to fight his irrational fears and demands through the marriage bond. But I was not strong enough. I'm still not sure that the family, nor the healers, realised just how Bronar could be…was and is now. I did try to cope and help him but then I found that I was pregnant and this calmed him for several months. The family, and myself, thought I had successfully established myself has his anchor to rationality. I gave birth to a premature son, who lived less than an hour. Bronar has never forgiven me. When I returned home from hospital it was terrible. The household staff had been dismissed and I spent the most harrowing six weeks at the hands of a madman.

I eventually got away but all the family keep saying is that it was, and is my duty, as his wife to stand by him and re-establish his stability like I had done before…But I can't…I can't stand his behaviour!" Sydel stopped realising that her voice was beginning to sound hysterical. She calmed herself before continuing.

"If I were a Terran, I would be granted a divorce on the grounds of mental and physical cruelty, Doctor, but there is no divorce on Vulcan after the marriage ceremony."

Sydel's dark eyes pleaded with McCoy to understand her plight. She then crumbled for the first time in her life before an alien. Bronar had reduced her to tears and she sensed through their bond his peculiar pleasure at her distress.

Sydel did not know what this alien would think of her as she placed her head in her hands and sobbed for several minutes feeling distraught and illogical. She was surprised to find that the action released some of the tension she had experienced over the past few days. Then she felt encircled by a flood of warmth and compassion and realised that the human had moved round from his desk to place his arm around her shoulders. Sydel felt guilty as she inwardly admitted that she needed this man's support just at that moment of weakness. McCoy felt no such guilt as he responded in a very human way. On a professional level he should not have placed a comforting arm around her shoulders but Leonard McCoy was hoping that Sydel would take the gesture as one given out of true compassion, for a colleague, and not as one taking advantage of a distressed patient.

Sydel regained her composure and found an old-fashioned soft cotton handkerchief pressed into her hands. The doctor had released his hold when he had seen her composure returning. He also poured her a cup of coffee from a personal coffee maker that graced a corner of the worktop behind his desk. Sydel had needed both of these kindnesses and they spent many more minutes in a companionable silence while both of them recovered.

"Feel a little better now?" he gently asked.

Sydel looked at him and saw a caring man who was, as Spock had said, worthy of trust.

"Yes, thank you," she managed and was grateful for the few humans that she had found to be understanding of her alien heritage during her years in the Fleet.

He waited a few more moments and then encouraged, "So you returned to Star Fleet?"

"It was the logical thing to do. He's…it's like a form of mental torture; he likes projecting pain through our bond. It's usually reliving the memories of our time together on Vulcan before I left. Sometimes this is for a few minutes but at others it can persist for days. The pain is less intense with distance. I went to Admiral Torvek, because I had worked under him before his promotion, and explained my problem. Then I was sent here because the Enterprise was patrolling furthest away from Vulcan. Star Fleet Command has been very understanding…"

"Do you always have the same level of pain?"

"No, it's usually just a background ache that I control quite well. The Vulcan healers at the Star Base would not have permitted my return if they thought I would jeopardise the efficient working of a ship. But these past few days, the pain has been increasing and more difficult to control. Either Bronar is getting stronger mentally in some way or he is nearer to me in distance…I think it is more likely to be a matter of proximity."

"Mmm…Is there anything we can do to help with the increased pain?"

"No, drugs will reduce my control. I'd rather try and cope in my own way."

"Can Spock help?"

McCoy saw her dark eyes widen in horror, "No…no. You don't understand, Bronar would sense another male telepath's invasion of my mind. It is why only a healer of the same sex enters a bonded patient's mind. Bronar would feel jealous and threatened and would try and retaliate in some way. I do not wish to have another hurt; Spock has been generous enough. He offered to help a few days ago, Doctor," she explained.

"And he didn't tell me," said McCoy in a weary voice.

"He did not mean silence to indicate lack of confidence in you, Doctor. But he felt it was my prerogative as to whether I informed you or not," Sydel carefully explained.

McCoy smiled at her attempts to smooth over what she saw as a possible rift.

"I suppose it comes under that large umbrella called 'codes of conduct'?" the doctor said softly.

She looked up at him, a little puzzled for a moment, and then her features relaxed as she recognised a little teasing. Dark eyes shone at twinkling blue ones.

"OK… but I'm going to keep my eyes on you and remember I'll always be here if you need to talk…anytime. But Sydel, before you go, you do understand that I have to tell the Captain but it'll go no further and he's a good man and can be trusted."

Sydel rose and nodded her consent and thanks before turning to leave. She felt calmer now and relieved that she could at least share her troubles with two colleagues on board if the need arose.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Codes of Conduct: Chapter 2**

**By Helena Fallon**

During the next four weeks, the crew of the Enterprise noticed that Lieutenant Commander Sydel and the Chief Medical Officer often shared a table over coffee. She was increasingly seen as a member of the Captain's table, sharing the exclusive clique of the Captain, First Officer and CMO. These actions served as an outward acceptance by the senior officers of the new Vulcan. For the crew, who had all treated her respectfully but cautiously, this signified the universal belief summed up as 'well if they think she's all right, then she must be!' Sydel consequently found the attitude of the crew thawing towards her and this in turn helped to ease some of her inner tensions. She began to enjoy working on a predominantly human ship and tentatively eased once more into Star Fleet life after her two-year absence.

Life in Star Fleet was far from the rigid world of her home planet. She had enjoyed from the very start of her Star Fleet career not using her customary title of 'T' before her name to denote her womanhood and acceptance of her position in Vulcan society. The crew at first had addressed her as T'Sydel but she had told them that off world, and in the Fleet, that she preferred to be merely Sydel and the crew quickly consented to her wishes. As the days passed, Sydel began to slowly mix and explore the various off duty interests that flourished on any starship. The men were naturally unsure of her but the woman began to make an effort to include the quiet newcomer in their invitations. The Chief Medical Officer was pleased to see her making the effort to become part of the crew even if she rarely spoke of personal matters to them. She only admitted to having married sisters who had children but gave no details and spoke mostly about her travels.

Sydel had also developed a plan for dealing with the tension produced by fighting psychic pain. If it began to increase, and she felt that it might affect her efficiency as an officer, then she tried to spend her off duty time relaxing in one of her favourite past times. Often this was to share making music in one of the recreational lounges. It soon became known that she was a proficient lyrette player and occasionally Sydel and Spock would play duets that often became unplanned concerts for other crewmembers. She also gained a reputation for her skill at three-dimensional chess and began to be included in the ship's chess tournaments.

Sometimes, if Sydel felt in a more reflective mood, she would seek out Dr. McCoy for a therapeutic chat, as she labelled them. Such chats were not solely centred on her marriage situation but she liked to listen to McCoy discuss some of the planets he'd visited and about his medical work when called into help with 'planet wide' emergencies. She instinctively responded to the Doctor's old fashioned Southern charm and the medical department particularly noticed that McCoy was always willing to include her into his social group when off duty. This all might have fuelled some gossip but this was quickly dismissed by wiser heads and explained away as the CMO helping a new crewmember integrate. Most of all, during these early months on the Enterprise, Sydel just enjoyed being back in Star Fleet and her old confidence began to re-surface and confirmed to her that returning to the Fleet had been the correct decision.

The Captain was aware of the support the two senior officers gave Sydel. When McCoy had first informed him of Sydel's personal problems he had been appalled that Star Fleet Command had permitted her return. However, Kirk was then re-assured by both his senior officers that she was very sensible about her predicament and that they were each helping her, in their own individual ways, to adjust to ship life again.

Kirk had to admit that it was good to see his Vulcan friend sharing his cultural heritage with someone who could fully appreciate it. He had often wondered how Spock put up with the predominantly human ship, whose personnel occasionally trod inadvertently into areas of Vulcan privacy.

The Captain was also privately amused and proud of McCoy. Bones and Spock had their apparent differences, although most of the crew was wise to their verbal fencing. However, Leonard McCoy did not verbally tease Sydel and kept his teasing of Spock on a light level when she shared their company. If anything, McCoy went out of his way to be gentle towards Sydel and the model of a 'Southern gentleman'.

Meanwhile, McCoy had his own professional battles with the Vulcan Medical Council concerning the delicate subject of mental health issues. He had thought his professional dealings with them over the Pon Farr incident might have forged some respect for him, even if it was given in a begrudging manner. But he soon discovered that mental health was even less discussed with aliens than Vulcan sexual matters. However, Leonard McCoy was not a man to give up after a few refusals and he kept being an irritant for the Vulcans. Dr. M'Benga admired his respectful persistence towards the Vulcan Medical Council even if his frustrations erupted when the communication link went silent. M'Benga tried to soothe his colleague but he had already explained that he had not been given any experience of mental health matters when he had interned there. M'Benga liked to think he had made good links with those Healers he had worked alongside but they had told him only that 'rare mental health issues' were usually successfully dealt with via the familial bonds. He told McCoy that he had been told that Vulcan didn't have any 'institutions' specifically for the mentally ill because it was such a rare occurrence. McCoy, of course, discussed the matter in private with Spock but he had confirmed the little M'Benga had told him.

Meanwhile, Jim Kirk had to admit that over the weeks he had come to admire the Vulcan woman and the fact that she hid her private pain with dignity and tried to prevent it affecting her work on his ship. He felt a little hurt that she had not brought up the subject in his presence but McCoy had informed him that she had not objected to him knowing. The Captain tried to respect her silence on the matter with him but sometimes he felt that he would like to know a little more about her first hand. McCoy always kept him professionally informed of her health but Kirk was a sucker for mysterious women.

Within a few days they were expected to reach Haldrith, on the planet Blendon V. This colony was home to several Federation races but it was predominantly Vulcan and had a Vulcan Governor. The Enterprise was delivering various medical drugs and equipment they had requested and it was the sort of routine assignment that any Starship was ordered to fit into their missions. Usually such deliveries were well received and often meant at least a few hours of shore leave. Haldrith was no exception to such hospitality; Kirk and his senior officers had been invited to stay a few days as guest of the Governor. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew would have the opportunity to take some welcomed shore leave on a planet that had not yet been commercialised. Only a few of the crew showed no interest at the thought of leave there but the rest were enthusiastic and were planning such pursuits as walking, camping and climbing.

The last few days travelling to Blendon V were pain free for Sydel. The effect upon the woman's well being was especially noticed by the three senior officers.

"She's radiant today, isn't she," remarked McCoy as he took a sip of coffee. Sydel had just left the table to return to her duties following a shared lunch.

"I don't think I've seen her so relaxed, perhaps she's just happy with us," Kirk speculated.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you going to voice a comment?" McCoy spoke pointedly to Spock.

"I, for once, agree with you Doctor. Sydel is looking well today and I agree with the Captain, she is also apparently relaxed. Let us hope that this state continues because she has been under considerable strain for the past two years and not just weeks."

Kirk looked up; Spock was obviously very concerned for her well being for him to speak of such personal matters. He wondered if his friend was becoming too attached to his fellow Vulcan. But then James Kirk mentally chided himself, Sydel was afterall a married woman and Spock's Vulcan morality would not permit anything more than friendship. But even so, Kirk mused, what if his friend found himself wanting more and was then torn between Vulcan morals and his personal needs? He cut off the trail of thought abruptly, it was getting out of hand and he forced himself to concentrate on the conversation at the table.

"…seems barbaric to me. There should be exceptions to the rule to allow the breaking of marriage bonds like in this case."

"Dr. McCoy that is how divorce started on your world with an exception to the rule, and it escalated to such a level that now more people commit themselves to term marriages rather than traditional life contracts. The Vulcan way may sound harsh and obviously there is always the case that can be cited where one of the party, or both, are trapped by Tradition. However, it will not change the concept of the marriage bond on which its society has found considerable stability, especially after our violent history. Therefore, no matter how much we may be concerned for Sydel's predicament we cannot look to Vulcan for much help in this matter. Sydel is trying to cope with the situation as best she can and we, as her friends, are trying to assist but we have to admit our limitations," the calm and even voice stated.

McCoy sighed his acceptance of Spock's words.

"Is there no hope for Sydel to be rid of her husband?" asked Kirk.

"Only if he dies," Spock replied. "I have tried to explain to the good doctor that Vulcan does not have 'mental health' problems. Where there is mental instability, then logic dictates that it is managed effectively within the family and family bonds often have a soothing effect upon a distressed individual. In this case Sydel's bondmate has not responded as expected to the marriage bond, and this goes against the past experience of curbing this form of excessive domination by the male. From my own discrete contacts, I suspect that eventually the bouts of instability will steadily increase and he will become permanently insane. From that time he will have only a few months before he dies, but that could be many years in the future."

"At least Sydel managed to get away," Kirk said more to himself than to his friends.

"For the moment. Remember she is Bronar's wife and by Vulcan law she should obey him in her duties as a wife. You gentlemen seem to forget that Sydel is defying Tradition by being here and there are few Vulcans who would support her actions. Ultimately, she has the final decision whether to return to her husband when Bronar enters his next Pon Farr or she will experience the death of her mate from Pon Farr in her mind. I do not think that would be a pleasant experience. It was a painful experience for me to have the ties to T'Pring severed and that was before the completion of the bonding for marriage. You see gentlemen, Vulcan knows that any woman has the ultimate power over her mate during his most vulnerable time."

The two humans were momentarily cast back to the episode that had cruelly reminded them that their friend was more Vulcan than human and that he was still without a bondmate for his future Pon Farr. But McCoy continued on with the more pressing matter.

"But you support her present actions even if some of your fellow Vulcans do not," McCoy interjected.

"Yes I do, but then I've not lived all my life bound by Tradition. I have been contaminated by living off world and by my travels. Had I remained on Vulcan, and followed the way of many of my contemporaries, then I too may have condemned Sydel for leaving her sick husband."

"Mmm…I see your point Spock. But how will the Vulcans on Blendon V react to her?" Kirk asked now worried by the Governor's invitation that she had accepted.

"They are so far away from Vulcan that they have probably not heard of the situation. Also, remember that such an illness would be kept quiet, 'All is silence in the family' gentlemen and much scandal can be suppressed with that code of conduct. But, if you will excuse me, I must return to the Science department to review the reports by Ensigns Josephs, Panelli and Benote," the First Officer stated and obviously did not want to talk further about Sydel's situation and pushed back his chair ready to move.

The two Terrans stared at the departing alien's back; he had given them both much to think about.

Haldrith, Blendon V

The official transactions were completed and Captain Kirk was able to join Spock, McCoy and Sydel in the reception room of the Governor's residence. Scott had elected to remain aboard the Enterprise claiming that he had some improvements he wanted to try out. Kirk knew his engineer would prefer his beloved engines than the outdoor pursuits offered by the planet or a diplomatic house party. Uhura had surprised him though when she said that she would like to take the opportunity to update her Romulan with the new language tapes that had recently been sent to her from the Star Fleet Institute of Languages. She had assured her Captain that a few days without the distraction of regular duties were just what she needed. Kirk had smiled at the enthusiasts amongst his crew. When he had first arrived on the Enterprise he had naively thought that only his First Officer was obsessive about keeping well up with his varied specialist knowledge.

But here at the Governor's residence, the officers had been shown to large, comfortable rooms and informed that there would be a dinner later that evening where they would meet other houseguests and honoured citizens of Haldrith.

The guests assembled in the main reception room for the evening and were introduced to one another by the amiable Governor, Wenir, and his wife, T'Lulle. Beside various local dignitaries, there were six other houseguests who were all Vulcan: a teacher, Sudian, and his wife, T' Minoria, a civil engineer called Jarris with is son, Jursan, and an elderly woman, T'Frushan, who was a sociologist.

"I believe our final houseguest is here," T'Lulle announced to her husband who had been talking to Spock about the plans to build a second city. Wenir turned his attention to the newcomer who had just passed through the doorway.

"My honoured guests let me present our final houseguest, a visiting shipping executive, Bronar, representing Vulcan Alliance Transfreight," Wenir announced.

All eyes turned and Vulcan heads gave a nod of acknowledgement to the broad, tall and handsome man who looked immensely strong and arrogant in Kirk's opinion. He was a commanding figure dressed in a dark green tunic trimmed in silver coloured thread over black pants and boots. His thick black hair reminded Kirk of Sarek because of the obvious curls that had been cut short in an effort to tame the hair to look neat and unfussy. While Wenir and T'Lulle then introduced each of the guests individually to Bronar, the Enterprise officers glanced towards Sydel who was by chance on the far side of the room and would be one of the last to be formally introduced to this houseguest. It happened all too quickly…

The room seemed to dissolve around these two bondmates. Bronar stared down at his wife in contempt as far as McCoy was concerned and the doctor felt suddenly sick with apprehension but he knew that he must not interfere. Sydel met Bronar's look with Vulcan impassivity and stood rooted to her spot. Kirk glanced at Spock who was rigidly correct, a sure sign of tension that Kirk had learnt to recognise over the years. Kirk then turned his attention to McCoy and saw that he looked positively worried as the silence stretched out. Meanwhile, the other Vulcans studiously ignored the couple and carried on as if nothing had changed in the room. There were a Nyrian and a Rimylan couple amongst the local dignitaries who decided to follow the protocol of their hosts, and likewise ignored the couple. But the Enterprise men were straining to hear any conversation between Bronar and Sydel while trying to appear relaxed amongst the other guests.

Finally the man spoke, "My wife," the arrogant man coldly intoned.

It was a statement of fact and Kirk felt an involuntary shiver pass through his body and wished that he'd never accepted the invitation. Certainly if he'd known that Bronar was on the planet he would have kept Sydel safe on the Enterprise. The Captain could sense the barrier of emotional ice between the two and it was doubly obvious when all the other couples in the room radiated a warm calmness to each other.

"My husband," replied Sydel matching his cold factual manner.

Kirk felt that this was a woman he did not know, her Vulcan mask was firmly in place.

Wenir then diplomatically stepped into the chilly chasm.

"Bronar thee must rejoice at this reunion. Your careers must keep thee both apart for long periods."

"No, not for long at all," Bronar replied icily while his eyes never left Sydel's.

"You are here on business, Bronar?" asked Spock following Wenir's lead to ease the obvious tension in the room.

For a moment Kirk thought that Bronar would not respond. But suddenly he turned to Spock and coolly appraised him with dark grey eyes and finally replied, " Yes, Spock, I am trying to establish a regular freight service to this expanding colony which will include a few others, like Guardianus and Verritan, en route."

"Indeed, I am interested to hear of these plans, in respect to the Melyosian competition and what you will carry, if thee is permitted to speak of them."

"Of course, all is settled here. The freight to be carried will be varied and according to the colonists needs who are on the flight plan, and as such we will be flexible, but we hope to introduce some luxury items from the Federation if cargo space permits…"

Spock was steering Bronar away from them towards a nearby balcony. Kirk marvelled at his First Officer's diplomatic intervention,;he was truly Sarek's son. Kirk found himself releasing the tension that had settled in his shoulders and distantly thought how normal Bronar's behaviour had suddenly become when discussing his work.

Wenir had also moved away leaving, Kirk, McCoy and Sydel in close proximity. Sydel appeared to be just staring into space. Kirk gave the doctor a worried look, but McCoy was already moving towards the woman.

"Sydel," McCoy whispered beside her but she did not respond. He discreetly touched her arm and she instantly flinched with surprise at the flood of emotion she picked up from the unexpected contact.

"Forgive me, Sydel, but are you all right?" the concerned doctor whispered.

The woman had her back to the rest of the Vulcan company so they did not see the bleak look of despair in her eyes. Sydel didn't speak, she only knew that she must not break in front of these people. She drew on all her training as a Vulcan to retain her impassivity on the outside even if the inner self was being bombarded by her emotional despair.

"Let's go into that small ante room back there," McCoy softly continued and indicated the way with his troubled blue eyes to his Captain. Kirk took the hint and moved smoothly in that direction keeping a professional smile on his face. McCoy kept up an inane chatter so that their disappearance would not appear conspicuous.

The door closed and McCoy steered Sydel to a nearby couch where she automatically sat down.

"All right?" the doctor asked again. Sydel looked up and nodded.

"Forgive me, it was a shock to find him here. I would not have accepted the Governor's invitation had I known," she confessed.

"Yeah, we understand and I wouldn't have asked you if I'd known either," assured Kirk.

"Just sit quietly for a few minutes and gather your strength while you can. I'm sure that Spock will try to keep Bronar talking for as long as possible," McCoy advised feeling totally helpless in the situation.

"Yes, it was thoughtful of Spock to remove him from my presence," she softly replied.

"Spock's a caring and sensitive man," Kirk said and smiled re-assurance as she looked up at his words.

"Yes, he is, and the total opposite of Bronar," she stated flatly.

Kirk mentally kicked himself for his thoughtless words and looked his apology to McCoy. The doctor met his look with understanding; both men thought privately 'what a mess' and the look between them conveyed this shared opinion.

"I could always invent an emergency," Kirk suggested, "We could be away from here within hours." The Captain's mind began to calculate how long it would take to recall the crew from their various outdoor pursuits.

"It wouldn't work, Captain, but thank you for trying to help. Bronar isn't going to let me go anywhere without him."

"You can't stay here, you're a Star Fleet officer under contract…" began McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy, you of all people must realise that you cannot reason with insanity," Sydel calmly stated.

The two Terrans looked in horror at the alien before them. She was about to walk back into a life time prison sentence and, as a consequence, was condemning herself to a living hell.

"Sydel you can't do this to yourself, "McCoy jumped in but Sydel's stare stopped whatever passionate argument he was going to expound.

The woman's voice was steady and dispassionate. "I have no choice. I will be expected to act as his dutiful wife while I'm here."

"But these people will understand, they're your own people, Sydel," replied McCoy reaching for something to cling his hope on for a good outcome for the evening.

"Exactly Doctor, 'All is silence in the family'…I, and they, will obey the Vulcan codes of conduct."

"Sydel you can't…" began Kirk.

But Sydel rose cutting off her captain's speech, "I must return now, Bronar will come looking for me."

She walked from the anteroom with a determined step. The two men followed her with their eyes. Sydel did not look back but walked through the door to face her husband. The Terrans were speechless, lost in their own thoughts about the possible fate of their colleague.

Spock came to join them a few moments later. His composure fooled neither of them; the First Officer was worried too.

"How did Bronar seem to you?" McCoy asked knowing that Spock would in this case give him an honest assessment.

"Quite logical in his thinking. He spoke coherently about the shipping line he is involved with. However, he is very possessive of his wife, be careful how you approach Sydel while we are here," cautioned Spock.

The three returned to the reception room and circulated for the rest of the evening. It was noticeable to them that whenever Sydel came near them, or they to her, Bronar immediately intoned, " My wife attend." Sydel would obediently return to his side and ritually touch fingers in the acceptable Vulcan fashion. To the other Vulcans in the room, Sydel appeared to be the model wife but McCoy observed her closely and wondered at the cost that this obedient performance was extracting from her equilibrium.

Sydel retired before her husband, who remained a further hour downstairs with the other guests. The Star Fleet officers studiously stayed with the others hoping that their impeccable behaviour would ease matters for Sydel. Long after the house had fallen quiet, McCoy, Kirk and Spock sat in their respective rooms unable to sleep. Kirk had buried himself in his electronic book on the Romulan Wars. While across the corridor, Spock tried to meditate and the Doctor brought out his bottle of brandy for a 'night-cap' and thought about the clash of alien cultures.

Sydel had fled to her room at the earliest opportunity. She had to try and prepare herself for the night to come. Bronar was not a gentle man and his cruelty towards her only appalled her all the more since she had spent the past few months in congenial and civilised company.

She attempted to meditate but was totally unsuccessful because her mind could not shut out the influx of memories. She feared Bronar because she could not reason with his deranged mind where she was concerned nor could she combat his physical strength. When she had tried to physically fight back before Bronar had taunted her all the more, jeering at her meagre strength. The last time she had lulled him into a false sense of security by pretending to be servile and was quietly acquiescent to every whim until she could escape. However, he would be alert to a second attempt at subterfuge and she was avoiding, as usual, even thinking about the ultimate stand that she might take.

But now, each minute brought Bronar's arrival closer. Sydel felt her heart thumping wildly despite her attempts to school her body to a more relaxed state. She could not sit quietly but found herself pacing the bedroom while she dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. She hated Bronar, her life with him was so degrading and yet none of the family, Bronar's or her own, wanted to know of her plight and merely quoted duty and codes of conduct as the Vulcan way.

Wild thoughts flashed through her mind of escaping…fleeing to Doctor McCoy but he was not strong enough to cope with Bronar, but Spock…She tried to pull herself back to some resemblance of logic…to run to Spock would bring dishonour to both of them. No, she could not dishonour a friend; she must face whatever was to come that evening alone.

Sydel did feel pity for Bronar because he was ill, incurably ill, but the manifestation of that illness was a destructive force. One day, she thought, her life would be at risk…would she then take the ultimate step? Sydel found herself once more trapped in the memories of the six weeks that followed the death of their baby. Tonight's predicament intruded into the flashback. She had to make a choice as to what was the most important to her: to have her mind violated or her body? Before she had tried to resist his mental domination of her being but by concentrating upon her mental shields, she could do nothing to prevent the physical punishment her body had been subjected to. The memories of that time burst through. She was still weak from the premature birth and was now under constant rape. The haemorrhage was so bad that it awakened a spark of reason in Bronar and he had stopped, and she was able to slip into a healing trance. However, her body could not keep up with the constant call upon its self-healing powers. After three weeks her mirrored image reflected an alien with a swollen and mottled skin. Every touch of her clothing was distressful to her skin, nor could she find a comfortable position to sit or lie. To stand naked was the lesser of all evils at this time, but this brought further humiliation from Bronar's crazed mind that could reduce her to tears in her own very emotionally distressed state.

Bronar's delight, at this stage, was to attack her verbally and mentally with her inadequacies as a woman. Sydel was compared against the other women he had lived with off- world and on his travels. Sydel was so weak at this stage that she could not probe into his mind to find out the truth of his words and thoughts about his promiscuity, but since they had parted she knew he had mated with others. He had deliberately lowered his personal shields so that she would be aware of his actions through the bonding. They would have been non-telepathic aliens because Vulcan sexuality involved a mental link and no Vulcan woman would have allowed such a relationship with an already bonded male. Nor would Bronar have risked dishonouring his name by such a move or risk that his mental state might be detected by another telepathic woman. Sydel therefore surmised that Bronar enjoyed working away from Vulcan as it provided him with ample opportunity to satisfy his sexual urges with the local whores. She did not allow herself to be shocked; Star Fleet life had widened her understanding of the pressures put upon couples living apart for long missions. Men appeared to need female company; even some Vulcans needed the occasional emotional release. Females were not immune although she believed that her Vulcan female colleagues had remained faithful to their bondmates.

The sudden sound of the door opening drew Sydel back to her present reality. Her mind clicked into a plan of action for survival. She would be passive arguing within herself that this would help Bronar from feeling threatened by her strong personality and need for independence.

It was three hours later that Sydel's mind and body rebelled against the passive role of her plan. She had pulled her conscious thoughts behind her shields but Bronar was no longer content with the physical abuse he had inflicted upon her for leaving him. Sydel was aware that rape was a form of control for a man and a terrifying exercise of power, but now Bronar battled for complete control of her mind. Sydel felt her bondmate tearing ruthlessly at her personal shields, something that normally a bondmate would not wish to do. A person's inner privacy was respected, even within the marriage bond, because it was for the individual alone to allow their mate such access to their true inner self.

Sydel knew that this time she was fighting for her very self and that ultimately included her life. She had always been reluctant to consider that this could happen in their relationship and it had really been behind her decision to leave and put as much distance between them. It was now her decision to fight back; she would not permit this violation of her being. She felt the shock in Bronar's mind as she resisted him and then the perverted need in him to control her and possess all of her. Sydel now discovered a side of her that she had not known existed, she no longer tried to avoid the confrontation but stood up to meet the challenge in a way that Bronar had never expected. Neither would give way, this was a brutal time that stripped away centuries of civilisation. Suddenly all the logic that kept this violent side of the Vulcan spirit under control was quickly dissolved with this mental battle for dominance.

All Vulcans knew of the unspoken mental violence that their ancient ancestors could inflict upon one another but they never travelled down that road for fear of madness that might totally take over. Pon Farr was disturbing enough for the male psyche but for T'Sydel and Bronar that ancient road was now taken. Perhaps it was in some kind of primeval acknowledgement of that tortuous mental journey that had led to the screams. She later was not able to explain the reason for those screams, but the house stiffened as barbarity penetrated the silence.

McCoy leapt into action and was running down the corridor towards Sydel's door but was pulled back by strong arms and then Spock barred his way.

The doctor was furious. "For Christ's sake, Spock, she needs help!" he yelled at the stony faced Vulcan.

"No, Doctor, we can't go in there," he firmly replied and the grip on McCoy's shoulders tightened.

"It's Sydel…I can't ignore those screams!" and McCoy made an attempt to push Spock aside but the Vulcan stood firm, an exasperating example of an immovable object.

"You go over that threshold and you're dead Bones," warned Spock in a low voice but the words shouted in Spock's brain.

"You go then," suggested the Doctor.

"I can't, he'd probably kill Sydel and then me and Vulcan law would be on his side," he replied but Spock's voice held its own quiet agony. He could not break the codes of conduct to speak of what he believed was happening to this Terran, who was his friend but still an alien. Spock was truly Vulcan in this but he didn't doubt that every other Vulcan in hearing shared his view.

"We…"

"No Bones…She must act alone…Come we must go back."

"I can't leave…"

But Spock shook the compassionate man until his blue eyes meet the tormented brown ones. Spock guided the troubled Dr. McCoy back to his room.

Jim Kirk had witnessed the scene in silence and followed them in an equally shocked state back to Spock's room. Kirk then sat down upon the couch beside the subdued doctor.

"What can we do?" Kirk asked feeling frustrated by another culture's codes of conduct.

"Nothing," Spock replied in a flat low voice.

"This is barbaric!" McCoy protested trying to think of a way around the situation.

"Yes, but it is the Vulcan way. No Vulcan will interfere with another concerning his wife…to intervene is certain death…Not only for the man who attempts to help but it also implies that the woman has been unfaithful and her mate can kill them both and go unpunished. We cannot risk a diplomatic incident either, this comes under the Prime Directive," explained Spock quietly. His voice was factual but his dark eyes betrayed the agony the three friends were sharing and this feeling of failure only intensified with the fact that they were unable to block out the piercing screams. The Terrans would never know the effort it took on Spock's part to remain in the room with them because he too considered Sydel a friend and also felt that no woman should be in Sydel's position.

"But Wenir, can't he do something?" asked McCoy racing down alleyways in his mind seeking some help for the woman.

"Please try to understand, Doctor, this situation is going to be governed by the Vulcan codes of conduct. We Vulcans may privately wish to help but whatever the outcome of this night, all will be silence in the morning." Spock answered calmly but he felt far from calm inside his mind.

Jim Kirk's mind whirled frantically; it was like a nightmare that you were trying to escape from. He identified with McCoy's passions and the need to act and get Sydel away to safety. But Kirk also knew that Spock was correct when he cautioned against creating a diplomatic incident. This was a delicate situation that involved the clash of alien cultures and as such, the very kind of incident that every member of Star Fleet dreaded. Every civilisation had their codes of conduct, but these could trample upon another cultures and from such differences the Prime Directive was born.

Kirk's heart ached for all of them. He looked at his two friends: Bones sitting slumped on the couch beside him obviously trying to control his desire to rescue Sydel. His gaze then travelled to the equally tense Spock who was seated opposite. He thought briefly about what agonies of conscience Spock was being subjected to. Then the screams abruptly ceased.

As one, the three men rose in the eerie uneasy quiet. The two Terrans looked to Spock to indicate what to do next. Spock, with a purposeful step, made for the door closely followed by his two friends.

Like before, there were no others in the corridor. It was strange, thought Kirk, how these people could have studiously ignored a woman's obvious distress.

Spock stood outside the door listening intently. They had not needed to speak of the shared fear they felt for Sydel's life. Then Spock broke his Vulcan codes of conduct and intervened; he tapped softly on the door, calling her name.

A few moments later the door slid open and from the darkness of the room emerged Sydel, wrapped in a deep purple floor length 'kimono style' garment. As she approached them, the dim corridor lighting revealed glistening tears. She spoke to Spock in Vulcan; her voice was a bare rasping whisper. Kirk closely observed Spock's expression trying to judge what she had said but he'd not heard. Kirk's stomach churned as he saw Spock close his eyes briefly, and his stiff shoulders dropped a fraction, as Spock's own mask slipped in the emotionally charged situation.

"Dr. McCoy, would you take Sydel to your room," Spock's voice was so quiet that Kirk only just heard the words. But McCoy was already moving towards Sydel who permitted the Doctor to touch her arm and offer guidance to his room.

Spock stood quietly for a few moments to gain his own equilibrium. Then he turned his head to gather his Captain silently with him as they moved towards the dark room. Kirk found his voice, "What did Sydel say?" he softly asked as they passed over the threshold.

"She has killed Bronar," the replying voice was quiet and emotionally flat. Kirk thought that Spock was being ultra Vulcan in order to cope with what they were going to find.

Spock touched the light panel and the room became alive with a soft glow from the ceiling panels. Kirk noted the toppled chairs and low table that had been tipped over. Torn clothing was strewn around along with broken ornaments that looked as if they had shattered against one of the walls. The large bed, situated on the furthest wall, looked very dishevelled and it was to this that Spock was paying his attention. Kirk realised that the Vulcan was noting the splatters of green blood upon the bed linen. He then moved to the far side of the bed and knelt. Kirk immediately went over to join him. There was the sprawled body of Bronar staring blankly up at them with cold grey eyes while green blood trickled from his ears creating pools either side of his head. The once strong muscular body now lay limp and naked upon its back. Kirk could not condemn Sydel because the room was a silent testimony to the violent night that she had experienced.

"We must inform Wenir. He will deal with the necessary legal matters and the removal of the body back to Vulcan. I will go and tell him now," said Spock in a decisive voice.

"What will happen to Sydel?" asked Kirk worried about the scandal arising from this.

"Wenir will need a statement from her but she will face no charges, Jim, Sydel will leave with the ship."

"But she's murdered her husband…"

"Jim, we Vulcans may have been silent, and perhaps to you indifferent to her plight, but the autopsy and previous medical reports will reveal Bronar's state and explain his subsequent brutal outbursts towards his bondmate. All will be silent in the family, both Bronar's and Sydel's. However, there will be those who will not understand her actions and it will be these people who will silently ostracise her because they do not have all the facts. While others will respect the need for family privacy, within the laws of the codes of conduct, and accept that there was obviously no case for Sydel to answer because she was not brought before a court."

"So there will still be those who will think that there is no smoke without fire despite the traditional codes of conduct," said Kirk bitterly.

"My world is not perfect, Jim, nor is any civilisation," Spock replied evenly. "But these sort of rare happenings are kept as quiet as possible."

Kirk shook his head, "I'll go and see how she's getting on with Bones," and turned away from the scene feeling sick but command training and experience would hold true and the Starship Captain would maintain his image.

"Bones, how is she?" asked Kirk aware that the sleeping area of the room was dimly lit while Bones was seated at the desk near the door.

McCoy looked up from the record disc he'd just finished on his small portable computer.

" Sydel wouldn't say much to me other than confessing that she had killed Bronar. She didn't want to be beamed up to the ship until she's had the chance to initiate some healing and I could understand that because it will prevent speculation amongst the crew. I've sedated her, as it wears off she should enter a healing trance but it looks like she's been mentally and physically tortured. I've made my report of her initial physical and mental state…Christ Jim! That woman has put up with a lot…The physical side is bad enough. Bronar must have been a sadist to knock her about like that. God knows what he's done to her mentally and I really want her to be assessed by a Vulcan healer…What did Spock say will happen to her now?"

"Nothing, she'll be able to leave with us as long as she provides a statement."

McCoy's face mirrored his surprise and shook his head sadly at the events of the evening. He'd never understand the Vulcan race: they could be so gentle and yet at the opposite extreme, so sadistically cruel.

The next 48 hours were unreal as far as Kirk and McCoy were concerned. The Vulcans in the house behaved as if nothing untoward had happened during the night. Bronar's body had been removed by morning and the room cleaned but no one asked about the state of Sydel.

Sydel was awake by late afternoon and she prepared her statement for Wenir and paid the Governor a brief visit to deliver the statement disc. During this time Sydel tried to avoid her Star Fleet colleagues and beamed up to the Enterprise, as soon as the formalities had been attended to, and retreated to her quarters. McCoy found her there in a quietly reticent mood but he pulled medical authority on her and insisted upon a full medical immediately. McCoy wanted to have the more sophisticated machinery of the sickbay to assess the physical damage that still remained untouched by Vulcan healing powers. He also needed M'Benga to attempt to assess her mental health when he returned from shore leave.

Sydel was no fool and knew that the doctor suspected that her healing powers had been affected by the mental onslaught she had received. She did not argue but went through the standard tests like a model patient. Afterwards McCoy took her into his office and pressed the 'no admittance' button.

The doctor sighed and decided to jump in at the deep end.

"Sydel, we've not had time to discuss what happened properly…"

"Don't Doctor! At the moment I do not wish to talk about what happened last night. I am going to be all right. I know that I'm probably registering some tension but not enough to warrant being removed from duty. Please allow me that normality…I need it now." her eyes pleaded for his understanding even if her voice was calm. Sydel knew that she would never be able to explain that she had plunged to the depths of the barbarity of her ancestors and ultimately knew she was stronger than Bronar, stronger than any man and that knowledge terrified her. But McCoy was speaking and she pulled away from her inner thoughts.

"Yeah, I know you do, but as the Chief Medical Officer of this ship I have to be sure that its crew are fit, mentally and physically, Sydel, for all our sakes. The Captain won't let you return to duty until I say that you're fit."

"Yes, of course, and what is your medical opinion doctor?" she said in a reasonable tone that made McCoy feel wrong footed.

McCoy sighed and plunged ahead, "Physically you must still be sore because there are still signs of internal bruising even if the superficial bruising and cuts have disappeared through your healing trance. Mentally you are registering some tension and you couldn't maintain a healing trance to completely clear the internal injuries properly. Then there is the fact that you're refusing to discuss obviously private matters with me, " McCoy stated in his clinical tone. Then he softened his voice a little, " All facts considered, I still think you are a capable officer and I would recommend you return to light duties for the first few days…but…"

"But what, Doctor?" she coolly enquired.

"We do care about you, Sydel. You can't bottle this up as if it didn't happen or one day it'll burst out of your buried conscious and just may catch you unawares WHAM!" he thumped the desk top for emphasis. "Then will Sydel still be able to keep herself together or will she shatter into tiny fragments that will never be put together properly to make a whole again?" McCoy kept his eyes on her and again his voice softened and took on a more pleading tone.

"Don't forget to talk to me, Sydel, as your friend. You had called our chats therapeutic before going to Haldrith. I'd like to think that you are also a friend and not just a patient," said McCoy who was desperately trying to reach her. He didn't know if he was being too emotional now and she would find it repulsive. McCoy just wanted to try and catch her before she slipped into being 'super Vulcan' as a form of self-protection from prying crew and over emotional overtures of concern from various caring people on board.

Sydel sat and listened and looked intently at this emotional human, willing herself to trust as she had done before.

"Yes, I would like to be considered a friend by you," she conceded.

"'Bout time," McCoy grumbled but knew he had reached her on some personal level, "My friends usually call me Bones or Leonard, you can take your pick," he added as a challenge. He knew it wasn't totally true because a lot of the crew also liked to call him 'Doctor' with some affection outside of the sickbay.

Sydel weighed up these options, "Leonard," she replied softly. "Can I go back on duty now?"

"Mmm…Well," he watched his Vulcan patient and thought how very like Spock she was at manipulating a situation. "Yeah…and don't go burying yourself in too much research out of normal duty hours and I'm stating light duties," his blue eyes flashed their warning.

"I suspect that you will be watching," Sydel softly stated and met his sparkling blue eyes calmly.

"You bet I will. Now get out of here, I've got a report to prepare for the Captain…Damn reports, I need a full time secretary and…"

"Leonard," she paused at the door, her soft voice breaking into his grumbling and he looked up.

"Thank you," she said softly and McCoy treasured those words.

McCoy watched her leave. He hoped that he had just made the right decision and silently prayed that they would be able to help her over the next few months. The doctor slotted in the disc for the Captain's requested report on the Vulcan Lieutenant Commander.

Fortunately, the incident was kept quiet by the Vulcans and none of the possible scandal reached the ears of the crew. The three officers tried to act as normally as possible with Sydel so as not to arouse suspicions. Sydel spent a week on light duties, but her healing powers worked their magic during her sleeping periods and the rest of the crew never asked any questions, even if they might have wondered why the officer was assigned only light duties for a week.

Five weeks after leaving Blendon V, Sydel's temporary placement was confirmed as a permanent appointment for the rest of the mission. The crew appeared to welcome the news because she had become part of the ship's family. Only Spock's comment upon the news left a jarring note for his Captain.

"Star Fleet has been most considerate, Captain," the First Officer stated.

"In what way, Spock?" he asked as he pondered his next chess move.

"Sydel will never again work upon a Vulcan ship nor will she be welcome within Vulcan society."

The chess game was suddenly forgotten. "But you said that she would not be punished."

"I was speaking of formal punishment, Jim. On the informal level, there will be very few Vulcans who will welcome a murderer into their homes and Vulcan reticence will prevent enquiries to quell any rumours. It will have been thought improper that she left her husband in the first place and that would have been known in her social circle. In effect, by murdering Bronar, Sydel has also banished herself from Vulcan and its rigid society. If she had stayed on Vulcan with Bronar, she may still have been forced to defend herself in a similar fashion. However, then it would have been sanctioned with compassion because she had remained to be the dutiful wife," explained Spock carefully.

The First Officer tried to concentrate upon the chess set between them. Spock knew that he'd never say to anyone, Vulcan or alien, that what Sydel had obviously been forced to do had terrified him, and possibly the Vulcans in the Governor's residence, because it confirmed the old myths that an angered female could kill with her mind.

"But you still treat her with respect," Kirk said suddenly needing the re-assurance.

"I know the circumstances, Jim, my compatriots may want to find out her side of the story but Vulcan codes of conduct will win again. At least here Sydel has friends to ease the exile and rejection," replied Spock offering what re-assurance he could.

James Kirk suddenly felt old and weary; life could be totally unfair to some of the nicest people. He shuddered inside with the thought that Bronar, even in death, still had a hold on Sydel's future.

The End.

Sydel is a character who re-appears in some of my other Star Trek stories that I wrote for friends long before I had my own children. At the moment I'm considering typing up a much longer, and more recent story, called 'Crossing the Line' which explores another possible side to Vulcan and Sydel once more makes an appearance.

.


End file.
